1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for imparting fluid flow through bores, and more particularly, to bores having entrance edge variation which effects flow-field behavior in various fluid-flow applications.
2. Description of Related Art
A flow directing apparatus which includes a bore for directing the fluid flow can be sensitive to variation in entrance edge conditions at a leading edge of the bore, and thus produce significant unwanted variation in flow-field behavior and flow rate. In addition, manufacturing processes can exacerbate variation in the entrance edge conditions. For example, deburring processes and tooling limitations in applications which require tight tolerances can impact a, bore's geometry at its leading edge, especially when the bore is drilled at an angle relative to a flat surface, or directly through convex or concave surfaces.
Conventional flow directing apparatuses and methods which utilize bores for metering and controlling fluid flow-field behavior have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improving the control and consistency of such metering and flow-field behavior.